


В помощь мультишипперу

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Don't copy to another site, Multi, gif, ships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Если вдохновение покинуло вас, и вы не знаете, о ком бы написать/нарисовать - воспользуйтесь гифкой, в которой собрано 144 пейринга фандома ФТ. Вам нужно запустить гиф и нажать Print Screen. Изображение на скриншоте и станет подсказкой - о ком же будет ваша следующая работа.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	В помощь мультишипперу

**Author's Note:**

> PS: В гифке спрятано несколько секретных пейрингов, воистину фантастических тварей, нашедший их все получит почетное звание Истинного Хаффлпаффовца, упорного и трудолюбивого, и вечное уважение Ньюта Скамандера.  
> PS2: Если вам не хочется делать скриншоты, воспользуйтесь гифкой из твитера, где достаточно нажатия кнопки для получения результата: https://twitter.com/drunkenelevator/status/1295075534624428033


End file.
